


New Earth: The Flash

by buriedalllen



Series: DCTV Rebirth [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Going Forward, F/M, My Own Take on the Mythos, Part of my DCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedalllen/pseuds/buriedalllen
Summary: This is mostly note of my version of the Flash and related characters. Think "Secret Files and Origins."





	1. The Three Flashes

Jay Garrick, the First Flash:

Born in 1920, Jason ‘Jay’ Peter Garrick was a student at a prestigious college, being both athletically gifted (being on the school’s track team) and scientifically as well. He was working on a little project that involved hard water vapors, until something went wrong and he was exposed to a lot of fumes. A metagene kicked in, giving him an enhanced metabolism that quickly purged the dangerous fumes from his system, and also giving him super speed.

Jay’s costume is still based off of his classic one, with a couple of differences. The colors were darker and the lightning bolt wasn’t shaded yellow. The helmet is from World War One. Jay inherited the helmet from his father, and chose to wear it as part of his costume because it resembles the helmet of Hermes, which he thought well advertised his abilities.

He originally was just the mere protector of Keystone City, but after several heroes banded together, they founded the Justice Society, of which Jay Garrick became the first chairman and they resorted to protect their country as a whole. Around this time World War 2 broke out, and the heroes would spend their time fighting supervillains and Nazis alike. 

After World War 2, Jay would create Infinity Inc, a company helping old sidekicks and young heroes use their powers for good. He would marry his longtime girlfriend Joan years later and would semi-retire. He would go full retirement when Barry Allen became the Flash, giving his blessing to the young hero and live out his remaining days with his beloved Joan. Though certain crisis events would force the old speedster to pick up his helmet again and showing himself surprisingly fit in his old age. 

He would be on good terms with his successors, being a father figure to them and considered part of the Allen and West families and showing similar mentorship skills to other next generation heroes. 

Currently, Jay is still somewhat active, the Speed Force preserving his body into his old age.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Barry Allen, the Second Flash:

Bartholomew Henry Allen was born on November 8th of 1985. At that same moment a bolt of lightning struck outside. 

When he was six, Barry begged his parents to take him to a science expo in Midway City but on the way, they hit a flat tire. Their car had to be towed to a garage in Masonville and they were stuck there all day. Barry and his parents had ice cream and french fries with gravy for dinner at a small diner and spent the night watching the local fireworks display. Barry would consider this to be one of the happiest memories he ever had with his parents

Barry and his mother would watch Fred Astaire and Frank Sinatra musicals together on rainy nights. This enjoyment of musicals prompted Barry to join his High School glee club.

When Barry was 10 years old, he met Iris West at school, whom he became best friends with, and soon after formed a crush on her. Iris' father Joe as well as Henry and Nora were all aware of his crush.

On March 18, 1997, when Barry was 11 years old, he ran home from school after getting into a fight with some bullies. Though not being fast enough, his mother assured Barry that he had a good heart, and his father was proud of him for winning the fight. Later that night, Barry was comforted by his mother when he admitted he was afraid of the dark. Nora convinced him he wasn't afraid of darkness itself, just being alone in the dark and wished him sweet dreams.

In the early morning hours of March 19th, Barry was awakened by a commotion. He told the police he witnessed a lightning bolt rush into his house and kill his mother. Since no evidence was found of this and the lightning bolt was thought to be a part of his young imagination, his father had taken the fall for the murder on his own wife and was put into prison  
Barry would be raised by a family friend and police captain of Central City Daryl Frye. Through his foster father he joined the police force in his adult life, mostly the forensics department. His skills to unravel a crime scene is next to none. 

He had a secondary motive for becoming a forensics expert, to one day figure out who truly killed his mother. However, sometimes he is so focused on his goals and distracted he tends to be late to the frustration of his peers, but his skills in his department make him invaluable. At the age of 22, Barry officially joined the CCPD as a CSI.

Two years later, he visits S.T.A.R Labs to see them activate their particle accelerator. On the bus ride there, Barry met Martin Stein.

That night, he returned to his lab. The accelerator explodes, and Barry is hit by lightning. Which then caused him to spill hydrogen peroxide on himself, supercharging his cells. Barry was found in a comatose state and remained that way for nine months. He woke up at S.T.A.R Labs, under the care of Silas Stone and Tina McGee. Barry also interacted with his idol, Harrison Wells.  
Barry soon discovers that the man who killed his mother was Eobard Thawne.

As the Flash, Barry becomes quite a beloved superhero, to the point they build a Flash museum in his honor. He is an amicable and light-hearted hero, which makes him an approachable guy. When helping find the Justice League, even the distant Batman admitted liking the Flash, saying that he was the kind of guy he hoped to become if his own parents weren’t murdered. Barry also gained an ally in Kid Flash.

Barry then became a founding member of the Justice League, alongside Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and the Martian Manhunter.

Barry and Iris got married, leading to Trial of the Flash, which occured after the legal issues resulting from Barry killing Eobard Thawne in order to save Iris' life.

Shortly after he was cleared, Barry voted to wipe Dr. Light’s mind during the Sue Dibny crisis.

In 2014, a crisis erupted as the Anti-Monitor attacked Earth, and Barry ran faster than ever before, using his speed force powers to damage the Anti-Monitor to the point the rest of the heroes could put an end to him. However, as a result of straining himself he seemingly disintegrated, but in fact he had vanished into the Speed Force. 

Almost three years later, Barry emerged from the Speed Force, warning Wally and his team about Zoom. Barry also briefly became the Black Flash and battled Savitar, before discovering that Eobard manipulated the events of Zoom’s attack to return from the dead. This, along with the revelation that Eobard killed Barry’s mother has haunted him for quite some time.

Barry then worked with his family to battle the multiversal Hot Pursuit, before going off to set something right.  
That thing being the death of his mother.

Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother, creating a Flashpoint Paradox that threatened to wipe out all of existence. Barry later stopped himself but suffered an interference from Pandora. This created the Post-Flashpoint timeline.

In the Post-Flashpoint timeline, things were missing and it was thought that Barry created Team Flash with Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. It was later discovered during the Titans Hunt that this was simply not true, and further refuted by Nora West-Allen, and later Wally West during the Rebirth of the Universe. 

Barry later retires after the events of the latest Crisis, so he can actually raise his kids.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Wally West, the Third Flash

Wally was born in 1994 to Joe West and Mary Rudolph. This makes Wally a half-brother to Iris West.

Wally was present during the Particle Accelerator explosion, but didn't initially have an activated metagene. Wally was shocked with what happened to his sister's friend Barry.

When he and his father were on stakeout while the Flash battled his enemy, Professor Zoom, Wally was nearly killed by the Professor. For whatever reason, Speed Force lightning hit Wally and activated his metagene, thus saving his life.

Now having abilities identical to his idol, Wally joined the Flash's side as Kid Flash, and soon disovered that the Flash was in fact Barry Allen.

Unlike most speedsters, his abilities can’t be negated. That’s how powerful Wally is. 

Kid Flash then aided Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon and tracking down the mysterious "Burning Man."

Shortly after, Wally became a founding member of the Teen Titans, alongside Robin, Wonder Girl, Red Arrow, and Aqualad. 

During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Barry Allen apparently died and Wally took over the mantle of the Flash. 

During this time, Wally met Linda Park, a reporter for Keystone City News.

After an incident involving Grodd, Wally's friend Hunter Zolomon was crippled. Long story short, he turned evil, got a Speed Force connection and became Zoom. In order to stop Zoom from taking over the city with his army of metahumans, Wally reruited the modern incarnation of Team Flash in order to stop him. 

After the events of Flashpoint, Wally was seemingly replaced by a black kid with a similar name. In truth, this was Wally's cousin.

Wally himself was trapped in the Speed Force and forgotten by everyone. This was later revealed to be the doing of Abra Kadabra, a wizard from the 64th century, and general nuisence to the Flash family. 

After the latest Crisis, Wally has once again taken over as the main Flash due to Barry Allen's retirement.


	2. The Flash Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the other speedsters.

Walter West, the current Kid Flash

Walter is otherwise known as the other Wally West. Prior to the Flashpoint, no one had ever met him, mostly because his father, Daniel West is estranged from the rest of the family.

However, after Barry defeated Daniel (the second Reverse-Flash), Walter moved in with Joe. 

Following an incident involving the Future Flash, Walter gained a Speed Force connection, and was trained to become the new Kid Flash.

After the Rebirth of the universe, and the return of his uncle (Wally), Walter joined the Teen Titans.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jesse "Quick" Wells

She's Harrison Wells' daughter. She used to go to Central City's semi-prestigious university, but was abducted by Zoom. Jesse was rescued by the Flash, and soon became a speedster herself after the second particle accelerator explosion that was used to restore the Speed Force. At first, she opted to continue her studies and not focus on her newfound powers, trying to make it big into programming. Due to her newfound powers, she began a side project investigating the history behind Savitar and speedster gods like Hermes to find a connection between them and the modern day speedsters. More recently, she's been trained in fighting and occasionally helps the Flash Family when needed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Avery Ho, the Flash of China

Avery Ho was a chinese girl who was affected by the Speed Force storm. Like several other recruits she would be trained by the Flash to learn to control them. After mastering them, she would go home to visit her family in China, and soon after would be found and offered a spot among the Justice League of China, which she accepted.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bart Allen, Impulse

The son of Don Allen and Meloni Thawne and the grandson of Barry Allen and Iris West, Bart Allen traveled to the past to prevent a horrible event in the future, namely the Invasion of the Reach. He would stick with his ‘Uncle Wally’ using the codename Impulse while joining his fellow speedsters.

At some point in the future, he becomes Kid Flash.

He also briefly took over as the Flash following the Infinite Crisis.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Max Crandall, Mercury

An american zen master living in the Early 1800s who gained a Speed Force connection and became a superhero. Max traveled through time, tracking the Speed Force throughout history. He worked with the All Star Squadron in World War 2, and later on with Wally West and Bart Allen in the past few years.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meena Dhawan, Fast Track

Meena Dhawan was a S.T.A.R. Labs employee who was struck during the Speed Force storm in Central City, giving her superhuman speed. As Fast Track, she worked with the Flash to train the new generation of speedsters to use their powers at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Later on, Eobard Thawne corrupted her with Negative Speed Force. Meena is currently recieving psychiatric help.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The Tornado Twins, Nora and Don Allen

Shortly after defeating Orlin Dywer, Iris West discovered she was pregnant with twins, who were born shortly after the most recent Crisis. Before then, Iris knew she would have a daughter Nora, but she did not know that she would also have a son, Don. Due to their Speed Force connection, their age was accelerated, but their rapid aging was halted by synchronizing the Speed Force with their system. Currently, their father is training them on how to be superheroes.

Despite the fact they usually work together, Nora and Don have seperate costumed identities. Nora is XS, while Don is Hot Pursuit.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jai and Irey West [Not Born Yet]

Iris ‘Irey’ West is the daughter of Wally and Linda West, named after her aunt. She has inherited her father’s powers of superspeed, but has learned a trick of her own, creating constructs of speed force energy, creating an energy bow and arrows to be like her mother. Of the two twins she takes after Wally the most, being a laid back joker and is very fun-loving. She was inspired by the tales of Bart Allen to become the second Impulse, but when the past version of Bart was born proper, she also inspired him to become the first Impulse, the two retroactively inspiring one another’s codenames. 

Jai West is the son of Wally and Linda West, twin brother of Irey. Inheriting his father’s superspeed, he would also figure out a few tricks on his own. He can teleport his father over to his side or himself to his side thanks to a connection to the Speed Force and would speed up his accelerated metabolism in a way to pump up his muscles and temporarily gain super strength to go with his super speed but this would be incredibly draining.


End file.
